


The Dead and Recreation

by 7235



Category: Parks and Recreation, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Crossover, Daryl is Ron's unknown relative, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen!Daryl, introduction, there need to be more of this crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7235/pseuds/7235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the social workers finally sees what’s going on, they ship Daryl of to a small town called Pawnee to live with his mother’s cousin, the only one with a record clean enough that they won’t feel bad for leaving him.</p>
<p>Aka Daryl is related to Ron and now they have to live together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead and Recreation

”Whereishewhereishewhereishe?” Leslie came running in, all excited, starling Tom who was sitting at the roundtable tapping away on his phone. Probably tweeting.

Tom was about to ask what the fudge she was talking about, but stopped himself because it was obvious.

“Leslie, it’s _not_ a good idea to jump the kid.”

“Whaaat? What do you mean _jump_ him? I’m not gonna _jump_ him.”

“Leslie, I’m serious.” He even put down his phone to prove how serious he was “he looks like on of the people who they arrest on Cops!”

Leslie smiled and rolled her eyes, Tom could exaggerate so much some times.

“Tom, he’s not a criminal. And I’m just going to say ‘hi’, show him around the building, answer all his questions about Pawnee…”

Tom was about to argue, but he never got the chance because a second later there could be heard quiet footsteps behind them. Leslie turned her head, turned back to Tom and said a quick ‘gotta go’, and powerwalked out into the corridor where Ron’s supposed relative had traveled. She had overheard from the social worker that visited the other week that he was from the south, which was why pictures of a blond, charming, muscular wood chucker with flannel and a straw dangling from his mouth formed in her head and she immediately got even more exited.

Which was also why a frown wanted to take form when she saw the tattered leather jacket and long un kept dark hair. He looked more like Tom’s description than her own ideas.

But she pushed the frown away and continued to catch up with him nonetheless.

“Hello!” She said with a smile when she finally was close enough and he swept around, eyes narrowing.

“Hello,” she said again and held out her hand “I’m Leslie Knope and I’m the Deputy Director of the Pawnee City Department of Parks and Recreation and a close friend to Ron Swanson!” But all he did was to stare at her hand, not making a move to shake it. But Leslie wasn’t going to give up that easy, no sir.

“Okay, no hand shaking,” she lowered her hand “I understand, some people don’t like to get others bacteria on them, and you can never know where my hands have been. Not that my hands are dirty,” she quickly added “but I don’t know where your hands have been either, so it makes us even. Not that you look dirty or anything!” she felt that she was losing control, and his blank face didn’t help “You look clean! Clean as a new napkin. That’s clean. And I’m _not_ hitting on you, just to make that clear, not that I’m in love with my coworker or anything, that would be absurd. Hey, would you like a tour?”

To her surprise, and a few moments of hesitation from him, he followed her, keeping his distant between them as they walked down the corridor. He looked mildly bored during most of the tour so she kept it short. Until they came to the last stop; the murals on the walls.

“And at last, here we are. The Murals of Pioneer Hall.” Leslie said and paused for a moment, gazing over the brutally detailed paintings with proud eyes, before glancing back at the kid whom had yet to introduce himself, and where she had expected boredom was instead genuine a genuine spark of interest. He looked at all the paintings down the hall, one by one, until he came back to focus on the one closest to them, the picture of an old Indian being tied to a tree and about to get executed with a cannon ball.

“This first one is called ‘The Trail of Chief Wamapo and was painted in 1936. Wamapo was convicted for ‘crime against soldiers’ and got sentenced to death.

“Nice way to cover up tha’ he was killed for bein’ an Indian.” Daryl mumbled under his breath and Leslie froze, turning around at hearing him talk for the first time during the whole tour.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” she said with a smile, encouraging him to talk. His eyes got narrowed again, shifting between her and the painting. It was quiet, but the voice was there.

“They killed him for bein’ an Indian. It was illegal to be one then. The ‘crime against soldiers’ excuse was just a ***BEEP*** in’ cover up.”

“Actually, he didn’t die thanks because the cannon ball.” She said “They missed him the first two tries and the third one the only gazed him. He died years later of old age.”

She decided to pretend not to notice the way he looked at the painting, trying to take in every detail of it.

She talked about “Bad Pawnee, Good Pawnee”, the painting picturing what would later be known as Eagelton as the Good Side and Pawnee as The Bad, “Sunday Boxing” where you could see Reverend Bradley engaged in a fistfight with Anna Beth Stevenson, who was Pawnee’s first female High School graduate. But the interest always sparked the fullest at the ones showing the Native Americans and he listened with bigger eyes as she talked. Well, they got bigger than the narrowed ones that seemed to be permanently there judging everyone and everything. She talked about how the settlers sold and traded things, “Even babies, as you can see there. That particular baby grew up to be Anna Beth in ‘Sunday Boxing’. I’d like to think that the settlers is paying to guess the weight of the baby, but to be hones I’m quite sure that that’s not the case…”

“Well, that’s the end of the tour.” She said eventually, turning to him. He was still a few feet away from her and after a few moments of silence he made a move to walk away.

“Wait!” he stopped right in his movements, half his body turned away from her “I never got your name.”

He looked at her through his bangs “Name’s Daryl.”

She smiled at him “Nice to meet you Daryl, and welcome to Pawnee.”

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a lack of Parks and Rec and the Walking Dead crossovers in general, and I find that disturbing. I'm probably gonna continue on this and then I will probably change the tags and warnings, because this IS a walking dead fic after all. And we all know how Daryl’s childhood was.  
> Oh, and Merle won’t be a meanie. An asshole, yes, but nothing like their dad.


End file.
